


Sanders Sides NSFW Drabbles (Virgil centric)

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Porn, Apocalypse, Barbed Penis, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Breasts, Canon Gay Character, Clothed Sex, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Consent, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dragon Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Dysphoria, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay Sex, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gods, Godzilla King Of Monsters au, Hemipenis, Implied Consent, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lace, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Men Crying, Menstrual Kink, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, No Aftercare, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penises, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Remus has a cock piercing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex After Break Ups, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smoking, Stoned Sex, Strap-Ons, Strapless Dildos, Table Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Titans, Toys, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Zombie Apocalypse, chapters will be added, pointless sex, sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Any uses of Padre, Father, or Daddy are meant as a daddy kink. There are no father/son relationships, just father side/side relationships.





	1. Roman/Virgil (menstrual sex)

Soft whimpers leave Virgil as he presses against Roman's fingers. The other side’s face twists into something that was a mix between love and pity.

 

Roman's fingers slowly begin to scissor, all too caring as the shower sprays over them. He knew better than to be rough in a time like this. The shower spray could only get so much blood off from the position the two were in.

 

“Please,” Virgil whimpers grinding against his fingers, though even that was gentle. His eyes stay screwed shut, even  _if_  the lights were off in the bathroom. The word repeats, a chorus played until Roman's finger press up. A loud moan breaks that as his breathing begins to shake.

 

“Breathe,” Roman reminds quietly in his ear. The younger side shivers, but nods. “Good kitten.”

  



	2. Virgil/Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: referenced/implied depression, implied/referenced dysphoria
> 
> This is all consensual, my dudes UwU

Virgil lets the tears fall, Patton's fingers gently pressing to his clit. He wants to sob, to let his emotions fall through, but Patton's hand keeps him anchored. 

 

He loved the way his fingers swirled, just avoiding his hole. Right now, that wasn't something he could do, and the loving trait had accepted it the instant he was told. 

 

“Cry it out, Baby Boy,” Patton whispers quietly into Virgil's ear. 

 

The other finally chokes out a quiet sob. It's just barely heard over the soft music playing. 

 

Virgil begs for a finger inside of him, but Patton shakes his head. He knows better than that. If Virgil had said no to something previous, it more than not likely meant it was still in effect, no matter what he said. If there was one thing worse than seeing Virgil in pain, it was hearing him cry from his dysphoria during sex, an automatic turn-off that spurred on his parental instincts. 

 

Their three other lovers and he had found that out the hard way. The first time they had all had sex together, Virgil had started crying halfway through, leaving the room immediately. After that, everything was trial and error. But they were all learning. 

 

Now, though, Virgil was mewling out the older side's name, breath hitching as he's pushed over the edge. A whimpering moan leaves him, sounding more painful than anything. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“I'm fine, Pat.” 


	3. DLAMP/CALMD/LAMPD

Roman smiles as best he can, though it's hard. Well, it's mostly hard because Logan's thumb was playing with the tip of his cock. 

 

Virgil sits across the table, look as nonchalant as ever while Deceit and Patton carry a conversation just fine. Despite the mask, Roman is sure he's going through the same thing, Deceit's fingers deep inside of him and Patton rubbing anywhere he can touch. He especially has no doubt as the tiniest whine escapes the other, one of the many pitiful noises Virgil always made during sex. His hands move down to grip at something, though Roman isn't exactly sure. He just knows Patton's face turns red before a smile spreads across his lips. 

 

Logan manages to finally join in on the conversation, paying no mind to the fact that Roman was getting rather close. The logical side was, in all reality,  _ amazing  _ with his hands. 

 

Virgil’s hand is placed on the table, entwined with Patton's, huffing softly as his legs are brought up to the seat, spreading them a little wider. He huffs out small breaths, tears peppering his eyes as he pushes against the hands. 

 

“I'm going to kill you both,” he whimpers to the two, face flushing a lighter shade as another finger thrusts into him. His free hand comes up to his mouth, getting bitten instantly as a way to hold in the noises. 

 

Roman is pushed over the edge by Logan, who had leaned over at some point, soft lips peppering his neck, biting gently. Virgil follows only moments later, hand squeezing Patton's harshly. The two huff across from each other, letting them both come down from their highs. 

 

“Such good little sluts,” Deceit coos to the two. 


	4. Roman/Virgil

Virgil doesn't hide the physical cringe as the girl moved her fingers in and out, moaning for the camera. His face was already bright red, though it's mostly because Roman's lips are flush against his neck, hard on pressed against his side. He pauses, though. 

 

“What's wrong, my Magpie?” 

 

Virgil's eyes move to the older, his hand gesturing to the screen. “Look at her nails! Wouldn't that hurt?” 

 

Roman can't help but look at the other on screen. Four digits were deep inside of her, but there stood her thumb, a jagged nail glaring at the screen. He grimaces in sympathy as her other hand moves to her mouth, gently chewing on one of the red nails. 

 

“I… understand now.” 

 

His boyfriend flips to a different video, which Roman doesn't comment on. Instead, he moves to press his lips back to the younger's neck. 

 

Virgil turns his head to the side, so incredibly passive as his eyes become half-lidded, coating over with lust. His cheeks glow, literally, of soft magenta lighting up his body as he huffs out a harsh breath, signaling that Roman had found the  _ perfect _ spot. 

 

“You okay with this, babe,” Roman whispers. 

 

Virgil nods, though he's much more engrossed in the man currently taking an  _ incredibly large dildo _ with all the ease in the world. Roman snorts softly at that, returning to the other's neck once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four updates in one day sjdkdkjs


	5. Warnings Apply- Logan/Virgil (mentions Virgil/Patton or LAMP/DLAMP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied self-harm, implied last rape, self-harm mention, scars, ropes/bondage used painfully in past

Logan frowns as he peers at the other. He stayed straddling him, but his concern was overwhelming him at that moment. Underneath the sleeves laid scars, thick and thin alike. Some were more similar to rope burns than anything, which makes Logan pause a little longer. 

 

He realizes instantly that he shouldn't have. Virgil's eyes fill with tears, his hand coming up to wipe his face as he sniffles. 

 

“Yeah, Specs, sexy time is over now.” He pulls himself up, looking away with a frown. His own hands link together, eyes focused on  _ anything else.  _

 

“I didn't-” 

 

“That look on your face clearly meant stop, Lo. I saw it on Pat's face the first time he saw, too.” The younger's eyes turn away, lips pursing. He actually looks closer to crying than anything. “They're old, when I was still on the Dark Side and seen as one. It was one of the other sides. De took care of it. It's okay now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one
> 
>  
> 
> What's poppin, I'm also taking requests


	6. Virgil/Roman

Virgil’s fingers slide in and out of himself, a smirk on his lips as Roman bites his own lip at the sight. He moans out, “Roman,” just to wrap it all together. 

 

“Babe,” Roman huffs, moving over to his bed. He had so many questions, questions like  _ Why are you in my room, you know it’s not safe for you? _ Or  _ how long have you been here? _ But it all paused as he moved forward, Virgil grinding against his own fingers with half-lidded eyes. 

 

The gloomy side doesn’t exactly care as he whimpers out a quiet, “Please, Roman, I need you.” 

 

“Well, this explains  why Larry showed up.” Virgil softly scoffs at the reminder of Lust. 

 

“Be my knight in shining armor,” Virgil asks in a puff of breath. With that line, Roman knows that it meant the night was going to be rather long for both of them. 


	7. Firsts - Logan/Virgil

Logan has…. No actual idea as to what in the  _ fuck _ he was doing. He knew he was stooped over the anxious side, of course, that wasn’t hard to understand. The other was almost completely naked, his jacket still loosely around him, a security blanket. He looks more anxious than uncomfortable. That was… Good, Logan thinks, though he isn’t actually sure. 

 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Lo,” Virgil whispers, calm as can be. He’s forcing himself to calm, despite the fact that he literally represented Thomas’ anxiety. 

 

Logan shakes his head. Even in the low light, he can see Virgil leaning up some, holding himself up on his elbows. “No, no, it’s not that I don’t want to do anything! I just… Don’t know how to… How to do anything. Or what to do.” His face flushes. “Sorry.” 

 

Virgil’s own face flushes itself, his brows furrowing some. “I could… guide you through it, maybe?” Yeah, his face is bright after that. He rubs at the back of his neck, eyes avoiding the other. Damn the two for being so damn awkward. 

 

“That would be greatly appreciated if it isn’t that much of an issue with you?” 

 

The younger shakes his head. “No, no, I think it’s okay.” 

 

“Think?” 

 

“I’ve never exactly done this before, Lo. Patton, Roman, and Deceit usually all know what they’re doing. I’m not even sure what  _ I’m _ doing.” He pulls himself a little more into the hoodie. “Do you at least know where to somewhat put your fingers when you finger someone?” 

 

Logan nods. 

 

“Then let’s start there, okay?” 

 

“How many fingers do you want me to start with?” 

 

“One or two, whichever you prefer,” Virgil returns. He really doesn’t mind. He leans back against the pillows Logan had originally laid out just before attempting to go down on Virgil. Now, they were being used to support just Virgil, instead of both of them. 

 

Logan slips two fingers in, no warning for the other. Virgil sharply gasps, a hand coming up to his mouth. He whines softly, though it isn’t of displeasure. “Is that okay?” 

 

The younger nods, shakily inhaling a few times. “Y-Yeah, it’s fine.” He tenses a tiny bit. “Just sort of… Pump them, I guess? Slowly first.” 

 

Logan’s hand slowly begins to move, not too quick, nor too slow. Virgil let’s out a soft huff. The older thinks back to the fact that Patton had once said Virgil was as quiet as he possibly could be, Roman supporting that as he provided the fact that Virgil had once said he would rather die than make any noise. 

 

“Wh-When you have your fingers in all the way, curl them up.” The anxious side suggest. The instant he does, the younger inhales sharply, a quiet moan following as he continues. 


	8. Virgil/Deceit

Virgil gasps. “Deceit,” he whines as the other teases. He would've attempted to touch himself any way possible, but his hands were held down by ropes. 

 

“Nah-ah-ah, ” Deceit teases once again, pressing his hand against the younger's stomach running it softly over the skin. Virgil shivers, desperately leaning into his touch with a needy whine. The older gives him a quick smack to his clit. 

 

“Bad boy, ” he purrs, leaning down to press a kiss to his neck. “Slow down is Green Day, safeword is Black Parade.” 

 

“Yes, sir, ” Virgil moans. 


	9. LAMP/CALM

Virgil loves attention more than he typically lets on. He doesn’t want to be the center of attention, no, but he wants attention from specific people. He loves when he has those certain people absolutely entranced in anything and everything that is himself. Like right here and right now, when he’s in a black and purple lingerie. He would typically never wear one, or at least not a feminine one, but this one wasn’t. There wasn’t anything to cup his chest, thankfully, and everything was much more masculine looking than he could suspects lingerie to be. 

 

Well, it’s a tad odd to suddenly walk into the room, wings hanging behind him as he moves through the living room, laying across his three boyfriend’s laps. All three pause, looking down at the youngest side. His face burns, cheeks flushing with color. He wants to run, but he silently hopes that it will have a positive reaction, one better than anything his thoughts could play out. 

 

Thankfully, Pattoninterruptss those thoughts with a quiet whimper, his face a comical red. “Virgil,” he huffs, though it sounds more like a whine that an actual huff. 

 

“What’s poppin’, Daddy,” he asks in return, smirking up to the other. He attempts to make it look good the best he can, but he was literally Thomas’ anxiety, he couldn’t be completely sly with everything. Thankfully, the one sentece does end on a positive note. Roman and Logan both seem to be in the same boat as the others, all unable to respond properly. Virgil decides to push this along. “Guys, if none of you say something, I am going to have a panic attack right here, right now.” 

 

Roman clears his throat. “Well, Virgil, there are two things both tonight and I have in common. We are both long and hard.” That earns a soft snort from Virgil, calming his nerves somewhat. 

 

Logan tentatively places his hands on Virgil’s stomach, clearing his throat as well. “Well, with us all having the same…  _ Revalation  _ here, there are many things we can do here.” He’s clearly struggling just as much as Virgil is. 

 

“And our solution is going to be that we are going to do…  _ things.” _ As it seems, Patton is no better. That leaves Roman to take the reigns. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, i wanted to make this longer and an entire idea but like


	10. Tease- Deceit/Virgil

The moans that leave Virgil are loud and clear as the boy grinds against Deceit's palm. His cheeks glow with color, a loud whimper leaving him again. 

 

"F-f-fuckin' tease," Virgil finally gets out after a moment, though he knows it's not exactly the truest statement at all times, now, though, it is, with Deceit's fingers founding his edges and just barely pressing in, jerking away the instant Virgil presses any closer. 

 

Deceit coos a sly, "I can be, can't I?" 

 

Just as he gets to the last syllable, he thrusts three fingers in, quickly making do with the spunk that was already there, easily becoming lube for the two. Virgil practically screams, more cum quickly coating Deceit's hand. 

 

"Good boy, Virgil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is a pillow princess, pass it sluts
> 
>  
> 
> In all reality, it's just that I have yet to write more dick stuff without getting dysphoric over the fact that I don't fuckin have one so I'm just writing with what I can atm.


	11. Logan/Virgil

It's just a little hard to enjoy the dildo vibrating inside of Virgil. He doesn't mind it, no, he  _ loves _ the feeling. But… it's a bit hard when he knows that if he closes his legs just a tiny bit too much, his uterus will certainly voice it's protest to him, whether he wants it to or not. 

 

Logan isn't perturbed by this in the least. While one hand gently moves the tow, the other dutifully massages the patch just above, not minding in the least. It pulls huff's from him, ones from both pleasure and thanks alike. There comes the occasional whimper from pain, but Logan is on it within an instant, helping calm his boyfriend easily. 

 

The two have been together for months now, though they hadn't exactly seen Virgils' menstrual coming on so early. Despite that, Logan was still intent on calming the other down, on keeping him secure, letting him know that this didn't stop anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My body hurts and I can't find it in me to actually write a good drabble.


	12. Remy/Virgil

Their moans quietly sync together. They're both progressively getting louder as Remy hammers into the youngest dark side. 

 

"Remy," Virgil moans, loud and clear. He's sure it's carrying through the halls, though he can't find it in him do care. The other sides were out for a video and there was the mutual promise between Thomas and the side that they would leave each other be for the next week. 

 

Remy smirks, leaning down to purr in the others' ear. "What's up, Babes?" He knows his voice is quiet and somewhat halted, but he can't find it in himself to care, either. His own moans are much louder than the others', much deeper and echoing against the walls of the room. 

 

Virgils' moans are just barely heard against the other houses invading the room. Between the two fucking, Remys' moans, and the music playing, his squeaking mewls are almost silent. That doesn't stop Remy from loving each and every one of them, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four paragraphs instead of three UwU


	13. Roman/Patton

Roman isn't sure how long they had been going at it now. His lips wrapped around Pattons' cock, head bobbing as he sucked. The other acquired with pleasure, moans loud and untamed as he huffs.

 

 _"Roman,"_ Patton moans, word loud. His fingers there's through the creative sides' hair, still wet and dripping from the shower they had just gotten out of.

 

Four times Patton had already came, five for Roman. The side currently bobbing his head planned to even out the playing field.

 

He can feel Patton getting closer. His cheeks flush, the room seemingly getting somewhat warmer as he needs his fifth climax. Pattons' room was fueled by emotions, shifting around him again and again, constantly changing beneath them. Now, it's seemingly warmer and the room is somewhat darker, lit up a gentle red from the lust residing in the fatherly side.

 

That only spurs Roman on, his cheeks flushing pink. 


	14. Virgil/Deceit

His tail flicks as he glares at Deceit, clothes on the ground and collar still around his neck. The Beta just smirks at the omega, slithering closer. 

 

"Gonna cry about it, Kitten," the other teases, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

Virgils' glare softens as the others' hand moves down, gently beginning to rub at the folds of skin there. He can't help but let out a huff as he feels the beta slip a finger inside of him, stuttering breath following. 

 

He leans up, pressing a gentle kiss to his ex-boyfriends' cheek. It's hard, considering how much taller the other was, but the beta had leaned down without question, smirking. After, their lips lock together, moving fluidly before Virgil feels himself get gently pushed back onto the bed, the taller all too caring of if he hurt him or not. 

 

He quietly whimpers,  _ "Damien." _ He spreads his legs, watching the other with tearful eyes. 

 

How long had it been since they'd done this without having a fight? How long had it been between their break up and now? Was this just pointlessly having sex or were they getting back together after?

 

"I can hear your thinking from here, Virge. Shut up." 

 

The anxious side lets out a quiet hiss, though it's replaced with a near silent moan as he feels the others' cock slips inside of him, smirking at the silence received. 

 

_ So, pointless, then, _ Virgil silently decides. 


	15. Virgil standalone (Menstrual Masturbation w/o blood)

Virgil whimpers softly. He's tired. He's _so_ fucking tired. His body aches, too, hips burning more and more with the slow movement. He doesn't completely mind, though, because the overwhelming need to cum is overriding his body's own need to fight itself.

 

Today had been tiring, very much so, after running around with the rest of the main sides all day in the mindscape, Roman taking the helm. It didn't help that his body already ached from the menacing thing that was his menstrual, only the first day and already a bitch. He hadn't gotten off in a while now, preparing for the day it came. Now, though, he can feel his hips painfully stuttering.

 

His hips aren't aligned, one knee folded and the other partially so, hip pressed in so he can grind against his own thigh. Virgil doesn't have the energy to get up after fucking himself on his fingers to wash off the blood, but the urge to get off had been there all fucking _day._

 

His breathing gets somewhat rougher as he hesitantly reaches a hand down, slipping it between his thighs and crotch. The fabric of his underwear and the pad are the only thing between this hand and his own core now, but he's intent on riding himself until he feels that coils slowly winding up in his gut release.

 

Virgils stuttering breath only raises as he scrolls through his phone, easily finding videos of what he does and doesn't want. It's better this way, alone where nothing can hurt him or push too much. Who would know a better way to fuck him than himself, after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 274 words. 
> 
> I think I'm just gonna add "menstrual kink" to the tags because I think I have, like, four drabbles like that at this point. Smfh.


	16. Patton and Virgil, oral

Pattons' tongue carefully laps at the bundle of nerves between Virgils' legs, watching the other writher and moan beneath touch. He smiles patiently as the tallers' breathing hitches, spurring him on more and more. 

 

"Fuck, Daddy," he whimpers, voice broken and pathetic thanks to the fact that they'd been going at this for hours now, Patton teasing and pulling away just seconds before the other was a able to come. 

 

"Use your words, Baby Boy," Patton mumbles, pulling away for just a second. Tel fingers slowly slip inside of the other, the older side smirking as he rubs the wall of the other. "Be a good boy, Virgil." 

 

Virgils' breathing stutters as he stammers out, "M-M-May I plea-ease come, Daddy?" His words slur in a mess of pleasure and lust, eyes blown as they examine the other side. 

 

Patton thinks for a moment, slowing his fingers down. He hums quietly as he thinks. Slowly, he supplies a deep, "Come for Daddy," replacing his fingers with his tongue. 

  
  



	17. Strap-ons, Virgil and Patton

Virgil awkwardly stands in front of Patton, the silicone cock aligned with his own crotch, specifically designed to rub against his clit every single time he moved it. The strap on was a clear first for them both, but Patton was sure to tell the taller party that he wouldn't dare going forth with something they weren't both for first. And Patton, being half of Thomas' passion (Roman the other half), ninety-nine out of a hundred times ended up liking whatever the other had volunteered, though that last thing was usually something  _ neither  _ liked, so it always worked out. 

 

Now, Virgil fiddles with the straps, making sure they're tightly wrapped around his thighs and hips. He can already feel some of the pressure, just tempting but not enough to dare give him release. 

 

"You okay, V," Patton asks, almost cautious as he spreads his legs for his lover. 

 

Virgil takes a moment to pour lube over the cock, faltering. He had already stretched the older side and was now ready to show him a good time, by the words sat stuck in his mouth. He takes more than just a moment to give a slow nod, cheeks red. "Y-Yeah, Padre, I'm good." 

  
  



	18. Stoned Sex - Virgil/Patton

Virgil stretches against the pillows, not minding as his fingers slide in and out of himself. He was blazed as could be, almost completely out of it, eyes just barely open. He hates that getting high makes him tired, but it also makes him hungry and horny as can be, though only one seems to be the issue at the moment. He had almost put the blunt inside himself a time or two, but no one needed to know that. 

 

The soft knock at his door doesn't dare distract him from his fingers working himself open. In fact, it only encourages it. Patton's face blushes a bright red, though it isn't as if Patton hadn't seen it before. He'd walked in on Virgil getting off more than just once. 

 

"Padre," Virgil whimpers softly, the word coming out breathy and more similar to a moan than anything else. "Fuck, please--" 

 

Patton's face flushes a brighter red, the door slowly shutting beside him. Neither can be in the other's room for a long period of time, they both know, but…

 

"I've only got a few minutes," Patton mumbles, moving forward to press a sloppy kiss to Virgil's lips, pulling his fingers away to insert his own. 

 

Within an instant, Virgil can feel the pleasure wash over him, whimpers as the other hits the  _ perfect  _ spot, effectively making Virgil coil. His moans mess with his speech, easily getting out, "Th-That's all I ne-n-need-d with you." 

 


	19. Logan/Virgil (long chapter y'all)

Virgil's hips rock back into Logans', a quiet whimper pried from him as the other rolls into the touch, his fingers working at Virgils' manhood while the other hand cups his breast. To others, it would seem like he was getting overstimulated, his moans quiet and almost like whines and whimpers, tears collecting in his eyes, mouth open in a moaning huff. But to anyone who had been with him long enough to get to third base (or really fourth at this point), they would know that it was one of the few ways to get him to come. 

 

"This okay," Logan asks softly as he presses a gentle kiss to Virgil's shoulder. He knew Virgil would spew out their safeword within an instant if something was wrong or he wanted to back out, but it never hurt anyone to ask, now did it? 

 

Virgil gives a tense, quick nod as more tears collect, dribbling down his cheeks. He's a mess, spewing out huffs of air and curses, face planted in the sheets as he does all that, rocking back onto Logans' cock the entire time. He rocks against the other, fingers digging into the sheets and face pressing deeper into the pillow. 

 

His whines and words get sharp, higher pitched as Logan moves faster, listening to the other near his release. It's a chorus of huffy,  _ "Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, Logan, fuck,"  _ words continued and jumbled as they get higher and higher. His tears soak the pillow, as well as some spit from most of his mouth being shoved on it and the messy biting. 

 

"Breathe," Logan reminds, pressing another set of kisses to the freckled shoulders, moving to kiss his shoulder blades after he realizes just how messy and sporadic his rutting had gotten the two of them, making that angle almost impossible to be comfortable in for both of them. The reminder to breathe doesn't go unnoticed. Not enough air meant an anxiety attack would follow. Who would have known the self-preservation side had no actual self-preservation skills and often forgot to breathe when he was getting overstimulated and fucked? 

 

Logan only has to slam into him a few more times before both of them are coming. Sharp, squeaking inhales leave Virgil as Logan's loud moans echo through the room. Logan doesn't stop, no, just pulls away from where he cups the others' chest and slows down his motions. Virgil had to be brought down from his high to avoid anything bad. He had never gotten specifics for that, but Patton had assured him that he should never take that chance if he could have himself from it. So far, he hadn't. 

 

Virgil's breathing falters as he slowly collects himself, pulling away from the other and shakily making his way to the bathroom. The golden rule to pee after sex hadn't been dared broken after the first time he'd learned it, which was honestly a blessing on all of them. 

 

Logan silently cleans the bed, folding the sheets and blankets up as well as the pillow that had tear spots. By the time Logan is done cleaning the bed, Virgil is slowly making his way back, having cleaned himself up and thrown on a pair of Logans' boxers and one of his loose shirts. He looks ready to pass out as he topples onto the bed, just beside Logan. 

 

The Logical side pulls the younger towards him, pressing gentle kisses to his cheeks again and again. The other gives a whimper but doesn't dare push away, leaning into the touch and curling around Logan just like a cat would. Logan gives one final smile before pulling the blanket around them both, pressing a couple of kisses to his cheeks before finally closing his eyes. 

 

He almost misses Virgils' quiet, "I love you, Logan." 

 

And Virgil almost misses his quick, "I love you, too, Virgil." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 600 words and cuddling, yeet.


	20. Patton and Virgil//Clothed Sex

 

Virgil smiles softly down at Patton, thankful that the fatherly side had dimmed the lights, just barely letting the outline of their bodies be seen thanks to the blue string of fairy lights around them. He's slow to move, cheeks dark with his signature purple, though not as dark as Pattons' cheeks, dancing with bright blue as his toes curl and hips secure around Virgils' hips, thumbs pressing roughly into the bones. 

Virgil slowly moves his hips, just barely getting a lick of pleasure through the fabric that separates their pelvises. He can only press against the other, watching as the pleasure slowly overwhelms him. He's sure to be slow, to give Patton far more than enough time to tell him to stop, but this had been his plan since the beginning. He wanted Patton alone, wanted to wear shorts that made sure to accent his curves, wanted to make the side blush at seeing the lace, wanted the side to finally see his bare chest and let him lay him down, kissing Patton passionately while getting the side off. 

Patton pulls Virgil down so suddenly that he just barely catches himself from smacking their heads together, their lips connecting as Patton passionately kisses the other, all tongue and teeth with the stirring lust. It makes Virgils' knees weak as he continues, one hand bracing himself on the bed while the other slips between his folds, rubbing himself while he rubs against Patton. 

Patton softly whimpers, pulling Virgils' hand away and replacing it with his own. Virgil would forever deny the high-pitched whine he let out, interrupting their wrestling tongues to moan into the older sides' mouth. 

 _"Daddy,"_ he moans, his hips getting sluggish and movement becoming messy as he grinds against the blue-themed side. He bites his lip, cheeks closed as he presses his head against the others' hair.

Patton's entire face heats up, more so than it already had. He's much louder than the taller side. In fact, he's practically screaming at the stimulation he's getting, even if it's rather limited. He couldn't help the loud moans he lets out, hands roaming. One plants itself on Virgils' clit while the other cups his breast, massaging it and praying the stimulation is enough to catch them up with each other. 

It slowly becomes apparent that it is, especially when Virgil finds himself coiling in, much more hands-on with Patton than he had been beforehand, lips desperate for contact as he seamlessly pleas for the love he's craved since far before the relationship began. Now, with it being their first time, Virgil could only let the hopeless string of messy, half slurred words fall from his swollen lips, roughly making out with Patton by the time he feels two fingers slip inside of him. 

Thankfully for the two, they cum at the same time, Virgil falling silent while Patton lets out a loud, high-pitched moan, breathing heavily after while Virgil curls in on himself, breathing just as hard. They huff, lazily riding out their highs for a few moments before Virgil lays flat on the other, silently craving any and all touch. Patton is sure to supply it, giving them a moment before helping the younger side into the shower and cleaning them both off. 

The two silently lay in bed afterwards, Virgil on top of the other while they kiss, much slower and more tender than Virgil would ever let anyone know. However, whatever went on in Morality's room stayed in Morality's room, the side never being one to kiss and tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soft, someone love me


	21. Virgil/Deceit - morning sex

Deceit's hips move slowly, giving Virgil as much time to adjust as he can. After just waking him up and suddenly pressing his two dicks inside the other, he could be far more than curious about giving the other time to adjust. 

 

Virgil leans against his chest, binder discarded still and one of Deceits' many cloaks thrown over his shoulders as the other slowly moves. They're both tired, but after Thomas' last dream, the two sides couldn't help but seek out each others' touch, desperate for the love that Thomas lacked. 

 

Deceit threads his fingers through Virgils' hair, the younger lips pressing to his shoulder as the two slowly fall into a gentle pattern. Half-lidded eyes fogged with grogginess become replaced with lust, their breathy moans overtaking the quiet room as the two fall into sync, meeting halfway to form the perfect stroke each and every time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sleepy. Good night.


	22. Virgil/Remus (longer chapter)

Remus knows what Virgil's movements signal. He's somewhat sloppy, tears in his eyes, fingers digging into the older sides' shoulders as he whimpers. The tears fall as he almost completely bursts into sobs, weak and overwhelmed with pleasure. 

 

"I know, dear," Remus mumbles as the other leans against him, weakly moving. "You need to come, don't you?" 

 

Virgil gives a weak nod, gasping softly, heaving through the rough breathing. He was so painfully close, hips bobbing up and down. He roughly moves. 

 

Remus knew what the other needed, the two coordinating with each other. Much to everyone's dismay, the two actually used to get along rather well with each other. They still did, truthfully, but no one needed to know that, not while Virgil was fucking himself on the Creative sides' cock, huffing and disgraceful. 

 

"Come for me, Love," he whispers. 

 

Remus knew it was a full-body experience for Virgil to get off. The pleasure washed over him quickly, his body releasing just as quick, that right coil in the sides' stomach releasing as he huffs. He slows his motions, mind buzzing as Remus follows, far from as affected as the other. In fact, Remus could probably have gone a few more rounds, though Virgil was far from. 

 

The Anxious sides stops after a moment, Remus still planted deep inside him as he caught his breathing. Remus laces their fingers together when he gets the chance, kissing the youngers' cheeks, kissing wherever he can reach that he knows is still okay to touch. 

 

"Come on, Vee. Let's get you cleaned up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not letting me add Remus to the character tags


	23. Logan/Virgil - Nonbinary Virgil - Godzilla sort of au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil as Mothra and Logan as Godzilla. No actually monster fucking. They're in sort-of-human forms

Logan runs his hands over the others' hips, admiring the wings with half-lidded eyes as they fold and ruffle at the gentle touches. The other is so sensitive to their kings' movements, cheeks glowing purple as he gently pulls on the fabrics. 

 

"Mothra," he mumbles to the other, so gentle with his word. 

 

Virgil looks up, eyes wide at the official name, one assigned by the humans so long ago. They rarely used it after so many name changes, though it often stuck for them. They stare, entranced with their king. 

 

His lips press against the others' neck, gentle as can be. They were a virgin, so painfully clear even thousands of years later, though "virgin" was a human term that they hadn't needed before, the only titan to never fuck like the other wild animals around them. Virgils' breathing hitches, their hand settling on Logans' tight as he gently bites, teasing and full of care with each of his movement. 

 

Virgil leans against their kings' naked body, thin pieces of cloth separating them from their king as they whine, just pressing into the touch more so, seemingly desperate as they move. 

 

Logan is a merciful ruler, though, his hand coming down to gently press between their folds, one finger slowly slipping inside them. The gasping moan leaves the titan rather quickly, their back arching. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I still thirsting over Mothra? Yes. Am I a monster fucker? Mayhaps. Do I want Mothra, Godzilla, and the two spider-like titans to step on me? Yes. Have I watched Godzilla King of Monsters a bunch of times? Three times, so meh. 
> 
> Here's to the person that requested Nonbinary Virgil with creative freedom.


	24. Patton/Virgil - Trans Patton, Nonbinary Virgil

Patton huffs softly as he leans against Virgil, far from used to the sensation currently taking over the bottom half of his body. Yes, he was used to having things inside of him, sure, but the strapless dildo was a new experience altogether, vibrating as his hips pulled and pushed, easily thrusting into Virgil. 

 

In Pattons' defense, Virgil seemed to be riding out every sloppy thrust with a grace Patton could only wish for. He knows how sensitive the younger side can be. One wrong move could send them into a panic attack or full-blown sobs, which had happened a time or two before. Now, though, they're enjoying the rhythm, moaning with each movement.

 

"Patton,  _ please,"  _ they beg, a hand absently held out. 

 

Virgil needed touch during intercourse just as much as Patton needed contact throughout the day. They needed to not feel alone. After so many nights of getting off on their own and ignoring dysphoria, they could only do so much without the poisonous thoughts creeping upon them like a slippery snake, biting at their mind. They needed soft, quiet nothings and whispered reminders. 

 

Patton provides what he can, though it's a bit hard when he's close, his hips stuttering. Virgil seemingly does the same, mouth on Pattons', grinding like a bunch of desperate teenagers while whimpers and moans get passed between the two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be nonbinary or something. I know Im not a girl so I know Im not cis but I've identified as a guy for a while now but everything has been changing this year. I like he/him and they/them pronouns and I have dysphoria, so big oof. Here's more Nonbinary Virgil as a vent because Ive literally never told anyone this and Ive been feeling like this for a while now.


	25. Roman/Virgil - Dragon witch/nonbinary Virgil

Roman never once intended on fucking a dragon which, no, not in his entire life. 

 

_ And yet, _ here he stands, cocked pressed deep inside the dragon which, watching them writer beneath him, moaning quietly in such a subdued way that he honestly worries why they would ever be so quiet. Then again, he  _ does _ remember the royal decree go kill them if they ever made even a singular peep after encouraging  _ (ie: flirting with) _ Remus as he belted ideas like  _ "Im going to fuck the dragon which, Roman. How would you like to have a sibling-in-law that's a dragon?" _

 

However, the dragon which was now getting fucked by the royal there, thoroughly enjoying the pounding they were taking, one hand rubbing at their folds as they moan the princes' name, calling him  _ my king  _ or  _ my ruler _ or any other assortment of nicknames that only made Roman closer with each one, drilling into them twice as hard. 

 

"Fuck, fuck, Roman." Their begging grows as they bring against his cock, easily doubling the pleasure with the simple motions. "Harder,  _ please."  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna stop tagging it as nb Virgil because its be just like tagging every story as trans Virg and I don't have the patience


	26. Remus/Virgil - Dragon witch Virgil

Remus is slow as he pulls out of the dragon which, savoring the quiet moan that leaves them, cum collecting on their thighs, dribbling down over the purple and white scales. They whine as the sudden loss of contact, one hand reaching out for the older. 

 

Remus gives a gentle head shake, watching their face crumble. "Hold on, Darling. Let me get a rag to help clean up, alright? Then we'll get you in the shower." 

 

Virgil's eyes light up, purple and green orbs suddenly full of life again as they nod, even their ears sharpening. 

 

Remus always thought himself to be a monster fucker and  _ damn  _ was he right, moving to get a warm rag to clean the other up. However, he doesn't get to completely finish before he's eating the other out again, listening to their moans as they fuck themselves against his mouth, desperate for any and all pleasure, even cupping their own breast, nails pinching their nipples as they grind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broke: Remus is a cum and go type
> 
> Me, woke as fuck: Remus would absolutely fuck his signing and be 100% about pleasuring them over himself because he's still part of Thomas 
> 
>  
> 
> Also me: all the sides want to give more than get which leads to them fucking for hours on end


	27. Deceit/Remus/Virgil - Stress relief ft. Tentacles

Two tentacles already press deep inside Virgil, their insides stuffed happily as Remus moves with a grace they hadn't seen in a rather long while now. They were rather unhappy to admit their sex life had taken an unhappy dip since they'd last been with Remus and Deceit. 

 

The snake side puts one of his cocks against the others' lip, Virgil not hesitating to take it into their mouth, watching with a smirk as Deceit breaks into a moan, the tentacle-like cock squirming in his mouth while the other was taken into Virgils' caring hands, already pressing against the tip with a coy smile and half-lidded eyes, batting their lashes innocently for the other as two of Remus' free tentacles began to play with their chest, another knowingly going inside Deceit as Remus lines his cock up with Virgils' hope, tentacle making way as he gives a rough thrust. 

 

Virgil was the one who had come here, initiating the rough movements, the need to have the others inside of them while they had purposefully played with their self in front of the other two, so desperately in need of the stress relief. That's how they found their self here, a tentacle and cock thrusting into their front while a tentacle went up their ass, both men unforgiving thanks to Virgils' request not to be. 

 

They would certainly be a cum dumpster after the night, but they were certainly ready for it, already arching their back for Remus and sucking on Deceit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, a rabid monster fucker that just wants Mothra and Godzilla and those two spiderlike titans to dick me down: If I cant get fucked by a monster, my babies are going to get fucked by or fuck a monster


	28. Logan/Virgil - sleepy sex

Virgil sighs, running their hands through their hair as they slowly pace to the other side of the room. The morning rays invaded their room, gentle blues and purples lighting up the room in a tone that Virgil found absolutely perfect for sleeping.

 

They slip into the bed, smiling as they look at their lover, who seems to be just waking up. Logan always had a habit of sleeping on time. After Virgils' third night on third shift, though, their own sleep schedule was rather plagued, the taller only just getting home from work as they slip beneath the blanket, pressing gentle kisses to his jawline. 

 

Logan lets out a soft moan at suddenly feeling the gentle bite on his neck, far too cautious of hurting him to actually be of ill intent or genuine pain. He leans into the taller touch, eyes opening a tax to peer at the sleepy lover. 

 

His hand settles on their waist, one of the few signs that he was awake. Virgils' hand presses against the top of Logans' own, fingers lacing before they give a series of gentle taps with their index finger, the silent confirmation that touch was amazing, if not  _ welcome. _ Logan is quick to smirk, practically jumping at the opportunity to press onward. 

 

His hand gently cups the others' crotch, not applying much pressure as he hears the sudden exhale in response to his finger dipping between the folds there, still separated by the mans' pajama shorts, the silk fabric no aid here. 

 

"S'this okay," he asks. 

 

Virgil gives a sharp nod, huffing as the bush decorates their cheeks. Logan gives a tired smile as he slowly slips his hand into their shorts, working the other open. The motions are all slow, muted by the tired atmosphere and participants. They're even slow when Virgil plants their self on his cock, sinking down slower than normal, not taking the sudden slam down that they normally did to get off with him. Instead, they're slow, painfully so, each movement caring and full of emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sleepy. I had a crisis tonight, smfh. It's 6:09am


	29. Virgil/all - Virgil/Deceit/Remus focus

Virgil sits on his bed, frowning. It's lonely, too lonely. He wants to feel someones' body against his own, pressing him to the wall or his mattress, fucking him at their own pace. Taking or giving, it didn't matter, as long as they are  _ there, _ feeling him up and doing whatever they pleased. 

 

There was a stark difference between the light sides and "the others." It was some form of reverse psychology bullshit, honestly. The light sides we're rough, each and every movement progressively draining his energy until they decided it was time to call it quits. They were greedy with their motions, but  _ damn  _ did Virgil love it. 

 

The others, however, were all so  _ giving. _ Deceit would always be so gentle, mouth gently pressed to Virgils', kissing him with all the love the world could offer. Remus would press into him with the intent of pleasing Virgil and Virgil alone. If he got off in the process, good for him. However, when the two were together, that was a whole different story. They were rough with each other, taking and giving alike, excessive with every single movement. But they were so gentle with Virgil, focused solely on  _ him.  _

 

He misses the two. He misses their touch, the expertise they always provided. Remus' skill with his tentacles we're absolutely undeniable, the same to be said about Deceits' extra cock. 

 

He silently wishes he could go back to their embrace, held between the extra appendages while the world faded into nothing more than a nameless plain of existence. 

 

He wants their comfort, but he holds in that feeling, settling on falling asleep with that impending pressure on his hips, the night silent as can be for him. His chest aches, but he ignores it with tears lapping at his rosy cheeks. He denies the light sides in the morning, not daring tell them that he barely slept or that he had cried. That was for him to know and him alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss the ideas of my exes


	30. Virgil/Deceit/Remus - Zombie Apocalypse - softcore comfort release

Virgil presses his lips to Remus' throat, kisses gentle and full of emotion. Of course, the world had ended and Virgil was still horny, even after todays' stress. Hell, maybe he just needed to have sex to get his mind off of everything. 

 

Today had held the fact that his voice was finally coming back, albeit slow as Hell and painful to use after literal months since the last time he had done so, almost years now. His vocal cords were slowly healing. On top of the normal stress that came with a hoard of zombies chasing them  _ (before inevitably dying by the humans' hands), _ there was Remus finally finding his brother after so long. 

 

He wanted to get that stress away, to relax against them and feel it all drift away as the sea of the sheets covered his naked body, the young man laid out for his two lovers, legs spread and body open as could be. 

 

Deceits' cheeks redden at the display, Virgil pressing soft kisses to Remus' throat and listening to the noises that leave him. He's content with the bit of work, a hand coming down to gently rub at his own clit, breathing softly hitching at the gentle caressing. 

 

Deceit strips a glove from his hand, sitting down beside the two. The bed creaks with a rumble, settling underneath his weight without issue. 

 

"Any immediate boundaries, " Deceit asks, giving his consent then and there. 

 

Virgil pulls away for just a moment, shaking his head as his free hand stalks down Remus' body, settling just above his crotch. "Not right now, " he mumbles as he looks up at Remus, reply only there for Deceit, consent. "Is this okay, Remus?" 

 

Remus gives a sharp nod, standing up to pull off his pants in two quick movements. "Of course, Virgil! I wouldn't have let you kiss me if it weren't!" 

 

The man moans as two fingers slide into him, toes curling in the sheets as he chews his lip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually for something I'm writing now but I'm sad and tired so please take it you horny horny beings


	31. Virgil/Remus/Deceit/Logan - Skype sex

Virgil rocks against his fingers at Logans' command, no longer letting the blush overtake his face as his moans grow. It was a bit of an odd position honestly, with the large computer aimed at his crotch. He kept his legs around the device, legs spread wide as he listened to Logans' calm words. Remus and Deceit were on the video chat, too, but Remus was in Deceits' room and the moans coming from their screen were rather clear, video footage leaving nothing to the imagination as Remus rode the two cocks without issue.  _ (Virgil always had issues with it, never exactly able to get both cocks in him without aching to the point that he had to tsp out. The others were always especially sweet with his afterward, though, which he rather liked.)  _

 

Now, Logan slowly tells him what to do, voice no louder than a rumble in his ears. Logan would  _ definitely _ be in Virgils' room, if not for the fact that he was just back from a meeting with the other sides  _ (that Virgil had attended to and really did find Logan getting clustered and leading rather hot.) _ . However, the two men had yet to actually tell anyone they were together, especially with Remus and Deceit in that mix, but they didn't mind. Until the final fess up, they could settle for screens. 

 

Remus suddenly moans, loud and clear, "A-Add another finger, Vee." 

 

Logan smirks softly when Virgil looks at him for permission, finding the quick nod that he gets in return to be instant approval. Another finger quickly slips in, the man's toes curling and lips parting as he quietly moans at his own touch. For now, he can pretend it's the others fingering him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head hurts but I'm gonna write Dragon Witch!Virgil/Remus because I'm a slut for Dragon Witch!Virgil and Virgil/Remus but fucking ESPECIALLY both of those together. Me me big hoe


	32. Dragon witch!Virgil/Remus - against a wall

Remus pounds into the moaning side, a smirk on his lips as he does so. The dragon witch let out a low moan, nails digging into the cold stone of the castles' walls, his tail drooped down onto the ground.

 

This wasn't a normal occurrence, no, not since Roman had decided that busting into Remus' room at any and all times was perfectly acceptable despite literally  _ stabbing  _ Remus because he didn't knock  _ once. _ Despite that, Remus knows his brother is at a meeting with the light sides right now, so he and Virgil have all the time in the world go fuck their brains out. 

 

Virgil was very much enjoying being pinned, his cold scales pressed against the even colder stone. It's a comfort as he feels the others' cock drag in and out of him. 

 

"Re-Remus, " he whimpers, barely-open eyes starting at the side currently inches deep in the side-psudo-villain. His fingers tighten in black fabric. 

 

"Remember to breathe, " Remus dishes out between one thrust and another, which is honestly a feat of itself. Virgil would applaud him if he weren't focusing on grinding against the darkly creative side. 

 

Virgil hurts, breath evening out somewhat. His eyes squeeze tight as he feels his high stalking his stomach, the coils tightening. Remus' own gut boils with heat, the telltale sign that they were  _ both _ ready to come. 

 

Remus gently praises Virgil, wiling sweat-soaked have from his forehead and pressing their lips together after Virgil phs him in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was falling asleep while writing this. Good morning/agternoon/night. I'm gonna sleep.


	33. Virgil/Deceit/Remus - heats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually headcanon Remus as an omega honestly

Virgil presses his ass back, whimpering softly as he moves. His heat burns at his stomach, making him so achingly  _ desperate _ for some form of release, for anyone's touch. He huffs softly, doing his best to get Deceit and Remus' attention. They're betas, sure, but they're both still  _ there _ and Virgil just wants to be touched. 

 

_ "Please, "  _ he whimpers, the words somewhat loud compared to hours of them just sitting and relaxing, Virgil perched on their laps. 

 

It suddenly makes sense to the two betas why Virgil had been so touchy-feely all of a sudden. Sure, he had good days where he was  _ all over _ them, but they usually were prompted by  _ something. _ Apparently, his heat was today's  _ something _ that they had been looking out for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go. This is my second most popular story, you horny fucks


	34. Patton and Virgil

Patton wraps his hand around Virgil's own, hips moving slowly. "S'okay, Vee, " he whispers. "Squeeze is you want to." 

 

Virgil wasn't squeezing out of pain. Patton knew he wasn't. Instead, it was out of pleasure. Things were a lot for Virgil, always had been. The overstimulation was usually just a bit over too much, but it was his favorite and the only way to get him off. 

 

Virgil gives a shaky nod, breath shaking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Depressed, but depressed and horny 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan
> 
> Thomas Sanders/Fanders Amino: 🍍Lavender Pop🍍


End file.
